


Marado

by QueenHusband



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, War, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband
Summary: Vika fell victim to the atrocities of war and finds a home in peaceful Marado.|#noncontober Day 24: Wound fucking/gore --- mind the tags|
Relationships: Vize | Vika/Frieda | Fiona
Kudos: 1





	Marado

It's common knowledge that war is ugly, and Fiona has seen more than her fair share of ugly, but nothing could have prepared her for what she witnessed that dreadful day. Micaiah's forces were settled near an allied village. It was only meant to be a brief stopover to treat the wounded and stock up on emergency supplies. And oh, were there many wounded. She herself attended to some of them, beorc and laguz alike. Vika was especially memorable, as she'd taken a devastating blow to her wings, leg, and abdomen from skilled enemy archers. The woman was hesitant to receive her aid at first, they hardly knew each other, but it didn't take long for Fiona to break down those barriers.

She liked to think she had a calming effect on others, and she holds no prejudices toward the laguz.

Most everything from that day was a blur. It seemed like everyone was everywhere at once, but the villagers were welcoming enough.

As night descended upon their camp, a few soldiers took up night watch, and Fiona was among them. Quiet blanketed the village to a degree it almost felt eerie. Her senses were still heightened from the last battle, so everything had her on edge. Having to remain calm and stoic on the outside for the sake of morale also certainly did her no favors. So when she heard the distant moan of a woman in the nearby woods, her hackles raised immediately. She pointed her lance, cautiously guiding her horse toward the sound. It could have been anything, from an ambush to a wounded soldier. Regardless of either, she had to make sure any threat to the village and the camp was nullified. The moans suddenly stopped as she drew close, so she stopped her steed, listening carefully. It was faint, but she heard the ragged breathing of what must have been an injured person.

Then more worried than suspicious, Fiona dismounted. Careful not to tread on any twigs or leaves, she eventually came upon a ghoulish sight. Something no one should have ever had to see.

There sprawled on the forest floor was the young raven laguz she'd treated not hours earlier. A storm brewed in her heart, her eyes blown wide. Vika's body laid naked in a pile of leaves, bloodied and bruises on seemingly every inch of skin. Her wings are visibly broken and, as she leaned closer to inspect, clearly the evidence of semen in every orifice. Her nether regions, her face, her hair... even in her open arrow wounds. Goosebumps raised all over Fiona's body. Perhaps they weren't so welcome here after all. Not all of them, at least.

What fiends would seek to sodomize an injured woman, her mind seethed in white-hot anger.

Her fingers curled around her lance, though she knew at that moment it was not the time for vengeance. Vika needed help. She lowered her weapon, kneeling beside the girl who almost immediately rolled away, trembling like a leaf. "Don't touch me," she stammered weakly, her voice painfully hoarse. 

"Vika... It's me, Fiona. I'm here to help you," Fiona tried to reach but the laguz weakly slapped her hand away.

The Maradoan warrior bit her lip, desperate for the right words to say. What can she possibly say to ease this girl's suffering? 

There are none so magical.

"I promise you, no one will bring you any further harm. You have my word, Vika. I will guard you and look after you as long as it takes," she spoke soft but firm. She needed Vika to trust her, so she could help. 

Vika refused to look at her for a long time but eventually did turn on her back. She moaned softly in agony, reaching a shaky hand to her face as fresh sobs wracked her body. "I d-don't need your help, you _beorc_."

"I know," Fiona whispers, even though the words stung. "But I beg you to let me try."

Vika was "saved", but the villains that night never saw justice.

It's a memory that boils her blood to this day, even six months later. The wars are long-since over and the people are gradually re-adjusting to some semblance of peace. But every once in awhile, she'll remember that night, and the storm in her heart brews stronger. On a normal day, she'd glance out the window of her late father's study and watch the children play, or little animals scurrying about. Today there is no such distraction, only the pitter-patter of raindrops against the window panes. Her readings no longer provide an escape, neither do most past times she used to enjoy. The minutes tick by as her thoughts grow darker, dispersed only by the soft wrapping of knuckles against the wooden door.

Fiona smooths out her expression before turning to meet the gentle gaze of Vika. The beautiful raven laguz leaning slightly against the doorframe, her round belly peeking out from her loose-fitting shirt. "Are you joining me for dinner?" she asks shyly, her gaze dipping to the floor.

How can one's heart remain troubled in the face of such pleasant company?

Fiona smiles, closing the distance to pull her wife into a gentle embrace.


End file.
